Join Me in Paradise
Join Me in Paradise is the fourteenth chapter in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Plot Walkthrough Exploring Libertalia Jump down from your starting position to street level and make your way down the road towards the building at the far end. Near the end of the road, a street leads off to your right - follow it. At the end of the road, turn left and head down the stairs towards the large statue of Avery. Past the statue on the left is the entrance to a shop - the entrance is bathed in sunlight. Be sure to collect treasures, journal entries, journal notes and optional conversations before proceeding. Head inside and follow the far wall until you reach a bookshelf with a gap in the wall above it. Climb over the shelving and through the gap. Move to the far end of the room and crawl through the opening underneath the debris. Follow the tunnel through the hideout and climb up the ladder in the back. Follow the left path into the basement of the church. At the far end of the chamber is a beam above what appears to be a well - anchor a line to it and rappel down. Shoreline Encounter #1 Swing across the gap to reach the wooden platform in the ruined house, then move forward into the tall brush as the mercenaries appear ahead of you. After their initial conversation ends, leap across to the edge of the roof opposite you, then climb down so that you're underneath the windowsill. Pull the guard through the window and down, then drop to ground level. Head into the brush to your left and climb the wall of the building to pull the guard above you over the ledge. Once he's down, drop back to ground level and through the building you initially climbed down. Avoiding the guard above you, make your way to the cover near the base of the stairs ahead of you. When the soldier patrolling this route arrives, perform a corner takedown and backtrack to deal with the guard on the platform above. Climb the wall and hang from the lip of the ruined building, yanking him over the edge when he gets close. From here, continue up the right-hand side of the building to also pull down the guard on the next floor up. Drop down a level to eliminate the guard in the tall grass, then take out the soldier patrolling above him. Make your way across the bottom path towards the rear of the area and climb up the ruined building on the left-hand side. Take down the guard posted here and shoot the mercenary on on the edge of the building above/ahead of you. Once he's down, make your way into the base of his building and climb up the crates inside. More Shoreliners will arrive at this point - vault over the railing at the end of the room and jump to the platform across to avoid being seen by snipers, then immediately get into cover under the window of the building to avoid being seen by the heavy shotgunner coming down the stairs. Wait for the heavy soldier to return, then hop over the window and melee-kill him. Get to the top of the building and use your rope to swing over the head of the sniper (or drop-attack onto him). Head down to the floor below to deal with the second one, and finally take out the normal solider patrolling the exit. Once all the Shoreline mercenaries have been eliminated, head through the door across the beam and drop down to the floor below. Head around the corner and jump across the gap to the building opposite you. After landing in the ruined building, turn right and jump to the pole with the lantern hanging from it. Swing around the bars and jump to the building across from you, then climb around the corner and up to vault over the wall. Shoreline Encounter #2 After dropping onto the other side, continue down to the lower level covered in tall plants. Make your way through the window and basement of the buildng ahead of you and anchor your rope on the point above. Climb up the building to the first window and pull the guard out, then continue up the side to the top floor. Deal with the guard here then use the anchor point at the edge of the roof to swing to the next building. Climb up to the window in the second floor and pull the guard out. Climb through this window, then use the anchor point on your left to swing to the far cliff. Climb up the rocks and pull the guard over the edge when he approaches. Eliminate the guards on the lower terrace from the brush or cover, then take out the last guard patrolling outside the grey stone building full of overgrown plants. Boost Sam up to the door on the upper floor of this building and follow him up. Edge along the ledge next to the door and climb up and over the beams, dropping down on the other side. Head through the doorframe and drop down, then interact with the closed door to open it. Heading to Treasury Building Slide along the ledge until you can reach the boards, then climb up and around the corner. Drop down and head inside to climb the ladder next to the door, and vault back outside to continue your climb when the ladder stops. Once at the top of the tower, use the anchor point across from you to swing to the platform ahead of you, on the left side of the large brownstone building. Climb the stairs after landing and hop down on the other side. Jump into the large brownstone building through the open window on your left, then head into the next room and swing across the massive gap. When you land on the far side of the platform, use the next anchor point to swing to the balcony across from you. Climb through the hole in the broken wall and slide down the hill inside. In the room with the grand staircase, follow the left wall and head through the opening near the back - across from the bottom of the stairs. Follow this path through the rubble and under the fallen door until you can turn to the left and enter the plaza. Cross the plaza and make your way up the large steps of the treasury building. Head inside and interact with the switch on the far end of the foyer. Once it proves useless, help Sam with the door to trigger a cutscene and end the chapter. Category:Chapters in A Thief's End